Kami no Kitsune
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Abandoned by his mother for a mistake his deceased father has done, being raised by a powerful goddess and trained by the gods themselves; Ashura will do anything to protect his love ones and will show the world the power of the Kitsune God. However will he be able to handle the presence of his birth mother especially when she seeks his forgiveness and wants him back?
1. New Mother

Prologue

 _A figure could be seen walking through some rubble carrying a small bundle of cloth in his hands. No features could be seen due to the large brown cloak covering him head to toe. Though hidden the figure was at least a human male… however the four monkey tails that were poking out ruined that image._

 _He came across a large shrine that had seen better days, in front of the entrance was a large symbol resembling a whirlpool._

 _The figure walked forward entering the shrine. At the centre was a podium of sorts with several oni masks attach to it._

 _The figure looked at the podium in what seemed like satisfaction before moving forward. Before he could reach for one of the masks a small yet clearly heard cry came out from the bundle. He lifted the bundle a bit higher with his face now poking out of the hood. Any possibilities of the man being human were completely ruined. Rather than a man's face it was the face of that of a monkey with white sideburns & white hair. Despite this it was obvious just by looking, that he was far from just being a simple monkey as his yellow eyes showed intelligence greater than even mankind itself._

 _He peered down at the bundle, removing some cloth from the top to reveal the tiny head of a newborn baby. His skin was pale yet not unhealthily so, had three whisker marks on each pudgy cheek, his eyes closed due to the fact he was only a day old at most, and had a very short crop of dark blond hair. At first glance he could be mistaken for an ordinary human baby except he had two rounded fox ears on top of his little head._

 _The little one was squirming and crying as it finally noticed that the one holding him was not his mother._

 _The monkey man smiled sadly at this, thinking of the circumstances that led to him having to take away the young pup from his so-called mother._

 _"Do not worry youngling, we are about to meet your new mother quite soon."_

 _Though hearing this the baby refused to stop crying. Eventually the young pup grew too tired to cry and simply settled for whimpering._

 _The monkey man frowned at this before letting out a sigh._

 _He grabbed one of the masks and placed it on his face. Golden energy seeped out of his face. Eventually the energy enveloped his entire being; the glow changed to that of bright crimson, separating from him the energy began to take on a human form._

 _Finishing, what now stood before him was a beautiful woman with a figure that most girls would kill her, crimson hair that matches that of the Gremory family, and beautiful violet eyes that held nothing but kindness in them as well as a ferocity that only a truly independent woman can possess._

 _"Kushinadahime, a pleasure to see you."_

 _The monkey man bowed his head in respect to the now named woman in front of him._

 _Kushinadahime, or simply just Kushinada or even Kushina; in Japanese myths she's the goddess of rice and most known for being the wife of Susanoo however reality was different. In reality she is the goddess of earth, nature, Divine Beasts, immortality and daughter of Konohanasakuya-hime the blossom princess and goddess of earthly life. She was also definitely not Susanoo's wife though she did help him slay the Evil Dragon Yamata no Orochi._

 _"Sun Wukong a pleasure. What brings you here in the ruins of Uzushiogakure?"_

 _Uzushigakure, was an island village that was home to the Uzumaki clan; people who were blessed by the Death God Shinigami and the Earth Goddess Kushinadahime themselves. Sadly the Uzumaki clan became extinct after the last Great War between Heaven & Hell._

 _Sun Wukong, or Son Goku or just simply Sun, is a youkai deity who goes by many names such as: "The Great Sage," "The Ever Victorious Fighting Buddha," and "The Four-Tailed Monkey King." Despite not being the most powerful deity he has physical strength that very few, if any youkai/deity can match; he is also the Yonbi the fourth member of the Biju who are known to be the most powerful youkai to exist with their ninth and final member even being part of the Top 10 strongest beings to exist._

 _"Sorry to barge in like this however we have important matters to discuss. One that concerns the last remnants of the Uzumaki clan."_

 _Kushinada's expression became serious and was about to ask, no demand, what he was talking about until a cry interrupted her._

 _She looked confused until she finally noticed the small bundle Sun Wukong was holding._

 _Noticing her curiosity Sun Wukong handed the bundle to her._

 _Taking it she looked closely and was surprised to see a small newborn baby. The baby stopped crying surprising Sun Wukong a bit though he ended up smiling. For Kushinada her surprise quickly turn to shock when she got a reading on his energy levels._

 _'This chakra… it's just like that of an Uzumaki! But I can also sense massive amount of yoki inside of him, very familiar yoki…'_

 _Her eyes widen when she realized why the yoki was so familiar. She looked at Sun Wukong sharply._

 _"This kit… he's the child of Tamamo no Mae isn't he?"_

 _Tamamo no Mae, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, is the Ninth & final member of the Biju as well as one of the Three Great Lords of Japan. She was perhaps the most powerful youkai in all of existence, powerful enough to be part of the Top Ten Strongest beings in existence and has a beauty that only a goddess can match. Though her temper is quite infamous unfortunately for everyone…_

 _"Yes."_

 _He admitted._

 _"Sun what in Kami's name are you doing with Tamamo's kit?! Just by looking at your face I can tell that you did not take with her consent. If she finds out about this she's-!"_

 _"She tried to kill the kit."_

 _Kushinada trailed off hearing what he said._

 _"…What?"_

 _The little kit whimpered a bit, being able to sense her negative emotions, however Kushinada quickly calmed him down._

 _She then looked back at Sun Wukong and gave him a serious look that said 'explain.'_

 _"You are aware of Tamamo's marriage correct?"_

 _She nodded._

 _Practically everyone in the Shinto pantheon is aware of this and they were quite shock considering the history of her past romances and didn't think she would ever marry._

 _"Well I ended up finding some disturbing news about her… well I'll say late husband."_

 _She looked confused._

 _"From what I managed to get out of Tamamo, her husband had never loved her in the first place and was simply using her for his own gain, for specifically what I have no idea. Tamamo found this out the day before she gave birth. As you can imagine… it did not end well for him."_

 _Kushinada flinched a bit knowing full well what happens to those who invoke the nine-tails' wrath._

 _"Yet instead of feeling satisfaction her hatred only grew, and when she finally gave birth…"_

 _"She took it all out on the child of her former husband."_

 _She finished for him._

 _"Yes… Even if she did not intend to kill him she would have made his life as miserable as possible."_

 _"Was he… an Uzumaki?"_

 _"… Yes."_

 _Kushinada seemed to be expressing a different assortment of emotions:_

 _Shame & guilt for what one of her people had done to Tamamo but mostly rage & disgust for what Tamamo had tried to do to her only child._

 _"It is why I came here."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I was hoping that perhaps you would be willing to adopt the young kit."_

 _"Me?!"_

 _She looked shock at what Sun was asking for._

 _She was thinking about whether she should do it or not, in all honesty she has never been a mother before, till she heard a soft cooing sound._

 _She looked down and was surprised to see the little kit opening his eyes and looking at her. She was stunned to see so much innocence & happiness in them. He giggled and reached out for her._

 _In that instant Kushinada made her decision._

 _"I'll do it. I'll become the kit's mother."_

 _Sun sighed in relief and smiled._

 _The smile grew as he saw Kushinada tickling the kit causing the kit to giggle._

 _"Does he have a name?"_

 _He frowned at a bit in thought._

 _"Well about 30 years ago I think, Tamamo mentioned to us that if she were to have a child she would name that child Kurama. Though given the circumstance I don't think she ever officially named him."_

 _"Well if it's not official than I guess I can give this little cutie a name myself."_

 _She looked at the kit trying to think of a name._

 _One finally came up, one that she was sure was perfect for him._

 _"How about… Ashura… Ashura Uzumaki?"_

 _The kit, now named Ashura, giggled in happiness as if responding yes._

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's another Naruto/DxD crossover from me.

Now some things to mention:

The Biju are actual youkai instead of Chakra beasts (2 of them being, obviously, actual beings from myth)

Ashura is my OC that I created, NOT another version of Naruto

The Juubi doesn't exist however a certain DxD character does have it's powers (I'll give you a hint... 6)

The Shinju Tree still exists and is basically the Shinto version of the Biblical Tree of Life/Knowledge

Kushina in this fic is basically the Goddess Kushinada.

By the way, am I seriously the only one who came up with the idea of making Tamamo no Mae & the Naruto version of Kyuubi into one and the same person? I checked practically every Naruto fic (which includes crossovers) yet there is not a single one where Tamamo & Kyuubi are the same person, even when the writers made kyuubi into an actual youkai (Hell there's even a fic where Kyuubi is the Shinto fox god Inari for God's sake!) The closest one to having this idea is Dis Lexic & even then he made it clear that Tamamo (Kyuubi) & Tamamo no Mae are completely different people who have nothing to do with each other. If there's a fic where Tamamo no Mae & Kyuubi are one and the same please tell me the name.

Anyway on to the next fic!


	2. Starting up as a Mother

Chapter 1: Starting up as a Mother

Alright to answer some reviews:

Galacter: He's not going to have a terrible childhood as well as he actually has someone to call mother so he's going to be pretty neutral towards Tamamo. All things considered he will NEVER consider her his mother whether he forgives her or not.

Kreceir: 1. Yes it's a harem, Kushina & Tamamo will be a part of it (you're right to assume that since no matter what myth I read there's always going to be incest). 2. Issei will be a girl in this fic & will have a special lineage.

Guest: I read the fic and though she shares the same name she made it clear that her & the actual Tamamo no Mae are two totally separate beings so it doesn't really count. Also you got the right answer.

* * *

Kushinada, or as she now goes by Kushina in the human, was looking out the window of her new house thinking about when she decided to accept being a mother. In all honesty she felt she should have tried motherhood much sooner, sure there were some unfortunate things she had to deal with such as number 1 & number 2 but otherwise it was an enjoyable experience. Honestly Tamamo just lost a great thing, but as they say one's loss is another's gain.

"Yo, how's it going?"

Standing near the window was a young man with spiky silver hair and most of his face covered leaving only his right stormy grey eye exposed.

"Kakashi, what brings you here?"

Kakashi is a powerful raijin as well as the son of Raiden himself: the Shinto god of lightening, thunder & storms as well as the progenitor of the raijin race.

"What? Aren't I allow to visit an old friend from time-to-time."

Before Kushina could say anything, she was interrupted by some happy giggling.

Ashura was crawling happily towards his mother; Kushina cooing at the cute sight quickly picked him and hugged him to her bosom, smothering him with love & affection.

"I can't help but envy you little one."

Kakashi looked at the kit with pride & envy, considering how he was being smothered by Kushina's rather large bosom.

"You say something Kakashi?"

She asked all too sweetly.

"Nothing! Nothing at all you must be hearing things!"

He said nervously.

"That's what I thought you said."

She continued showering Ashura with motherly love.

"… But seriously why are you here?"

Kakashi suddenly turned serious.

"Have you heard that the Midori no Hi has started again?"

Midori no Hi was a holiday that the humans give thanks to nature & it's blessings while for youkais & Shinto deities it was day where they all gathered and essentially have a large party.

"Of course I heard about it."

"Well everyone is wondering if you'll be attending this year."

True she hadn't attended last year's Midori no Hi or the one before it but that was mostly because she was still getting used to being a mother… plus she didn't really like going to these festivities since every time she went she had to ward off a bunch of male gods & male youkais (as well as the occasional female) that want to court her.

"I actually was thinking about going. After all it is about time I introduce Ashura as my son, he may even make a few friends."

It was barely noticeable but Kakashi flinched at that.

"What's wrong with that?"

She asked in a slight accusing tone.

"Nothing! Nothing, just that… the Biju decided to attend this year's Midori no Hi as well."

She looked surprised. Like her the Biju rarely attend these sorts of things.

"And Tamamo… lately she's been asking questions… about her son."

"You mean MY son."

She gave him a steely glare.

"Right sorry."

"What kinds of questions?"

"… About Ashura."

He flinched when he felt a brief spike of killing intent though it quickly disappeared as she didn't want to upset Ashura.

"Nothing much really just wondering how he's doing and if someone's taking care of him well."

Kushina glared at him in suspicion while Ashura played with her hair.

"I swear that's all she asked."

"And why in the world would she want to know anything about my son?"

Kakashi could easily guess why Tamamo was asking about him but decided not to voice out his opinion lest he wishes for an early grave.

"I'm not too sure myself."

Kushina can tell he was lying but decided not to call him out on it.

"Well there goes my plans on going…"

"Wait you're not going?"

Kushina instantly slapped him upside the head.

"Of course not you baka! You think I'm going to risk having Tamamo going after my sochi dattebane?!"

She instantly covered her mouth as her verbal tic accidentally came out and she blushed in embarrassment.

Rather than getting frightened at her yelling Ashura ended up giggling & laughing at her verbal tic causing her to blush even more.

'Dear Kami, I had hoped that I got rid of that a long time ago.'

Kakashi snickered though quickly went silent when Kushina gave him a deadly glare.

"Anyway you sure you don't want to go? Even if Tamamo is there she can't do anything to harm your child with the deities there as well. Plus Midori no Hi is a day where all hostilities are supposed to cease."

"I am well aware of that, but the risk is still too high and besides you know that Tamamo has a bad habit of breaking rules."

That was true unfortunately.

"So I guess there's no changing your mind."

He stated it as a fact rather than a question.

"Yep!"

She said cheerily.

Kakashi sighed before deciding to leave for the festivities, leaving Kushina to focus her entire attention back to her son.

* * *

 _Kyoto: Yasaka's Paradise_

Music played, beautiful decorations covering the area, children dancing around, & adults socializing this would honestly look no different than the usual festivities one would see on occasion if it weren't for the people being inhuman. Some simply looked like humans with a few animal appendages, some looked like regular/anthropomorphic animals, some resembled chimeras, while others were just plain odd such as talking Jack o' Lanterns. These were all youkai & Shinto deities.

Though despite the outright frightening appearances everyone was in a jovial mood as deities of music & instrument-like youkai played music, the children playing around & wondering, and the adults that were either dancing, getting drunk, or just socializing.

However the more important figures were currently at the Ruler of Kyoto's palace.

Kakashi had managed to make it to the palace and was currently talking to Sun Wukong who was the first Biju to arrive.

"So Kushina has decided not to come?"

"Yep… in retrospect maybe mentioning that Tamamo will be here was probably not a good idea."

"No, you did the smart thing by warning her. If you didn't then this whole thing would have become a big mess. Let's just hope Tamamo won't do anything rash."

The two sighed.

After a couple months had passed when Sun Wukong had managed to save Ashura's life from his birth mother Tamamo had managed to calm down quite a bit and actually… seemed to be happy at the fact that Ashura was gone from her life. Though they had no idea if this was an act or not as she kept asking about her forsaken son despite how she behaves.

"Yo glad to see you made it Sun!"

Kakashi & Sun turned and saw that besides Tamamo, the rest of the Biju had arrived.

The first was a large muscular man with tan skin covered in black markings, shaggy white hair reminiscent to a lion's mane, a large sandy tail twice the size of his body and had eyes with black sclera & yellow eyes that had black four-pointed star shape pupils with black dots around it. This was Shukaku the Ichibi Biju (him being a Tanuki).

The second was a young beautiful woman with white hair, a voluptuous figure though with a pregnant belly, two cat ears, two cat tails and heterochromatic eyes with the right being yellow and the left being green. Holding her hand was a very young child that looked identical to her save for her pure yellow eyes & black hair. This was Fujimai the Nibi Biju (her being a Kasha/Nekoshou hybrid) and her young daughter Kuroka.

The third was a young androgynous looking child with magenta colored eyes & long brown hair. This was Genbu the Sanbi Biju and also one of the Four Celestial Beasts (him being the Black Turtle of the North).

The fourth was a beautiful young woman with long blue-white hair, gold-red eyes and small white horns on her head. This was Kiyohime the Gobi Biju as well as being one of the Seven Great Dragon Kings.

The fifth was a blonde woman with brown eyes, a diamond mark on her forehead, and quite a pair of large breasts (being only rivalled by Fujimai) that caused many heads to turn to her direction. This was Tsunade the Rokubi Biju (her being surprisingly a Slug despite her human appearance)

The Sixth was a petit tan-skinned young girl with mint-green hair, orange eyes, and fairy-like wings on her back. This was Chōmei the Nanabi Biju (her being a Kabutomushi despite appearances).

The last of their group was a young muscular man with short blond hair, pale skin covered in blue markings, and had large pronged horns o his head. This was Gyūki the Hachibi Biju and the second strongest of them all (him being an Ushi-oni).

Save for Tamamo all the Biju have arrived.

"Hm what took you guys so long?"

"Hey lay off us monkey! We haven't been to one of these things in a long time."

Shukaku muttered.

"Don't mind the lazy mutt. He's been grumpy for a while as he hadn't had a good fight in a while."

Tsunade said as Shukaku glared at her.

"Anyway I heard Kushina-chan has a son now, is that true?"

Kiyohime asked.

"Kushina? I thought it was Tamamo."

Genbu said.

"Well actually it is true that Kushina has a newborn son, hell I was there a few hours ago to see for myself."

Kakashi explained.

"Well where is she? I would have thought that she'd be here to brag about her child?"

Fujimai asked. Her daughter meanwhile seemed interested in the conversation about Kushina's son for some reason.

Kakashi & Sun meanwhile twitched in nervousness. In truth almost no one knows about the whole incident and they'd rather keep it that way.

"Um… let's just say that both Kushina & Tamamo are not in the best of terms right now and leave it at that."

The Biju seemed to understand this.

"Where is Tamamo anyway? Shouldn't she be here?"

Sun asked.

"Actually she was the first of us to arrive. For some reason it looked like she was looking for something. Last I saw her she was talking to the Shinto Trinity."

The Shinto Trinity consists of the three main Kami that rule over the Shinto pantheon; they consist of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto (the goddess of the moon, night, illusions, & madness), Susanoo-no-Mikoto (the goddess (yes goddess not god) of the sea & storms), and Amaterasu-ōmikami (the Supreme ruler of Takama-ga-hara; the goddess of the sun, universe, day, wolves, & foxes, and the ancestor of Tamamo-no-Mae & Yasaka).

The two shared a relieved look with each other knowing that Tamamo will be busy for a while without them having to worry about her hunting them down for information.

After conversing with themselves for some time they went their separate ways to enjoy the festival.

Kakashi wondered around enjoying the sights (coughwomencough), eating some delicious delicacies and on occasion entertaining some children.

Sometime later Kakashi ended up at the courtyard where some band was playing & people were dancing, most having partners to dance with.

Just as Kakashi was about to join in on the fun he instantly paled.

Dancing by her lonesome at the center of it all was Tamamo no Mae the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Strongest Biju, and one of Shinto's Three Great Monsters.

Tamamo no Mae was a woman of immaculate beauty (easily surpassing Fujimai & Tsunade) with a voluptuous body, wide hips, large breasts, long dark pink hair, and wearing clothing that emphasized her beauty. However, despite this her looks can be described as fiendish, it simply emphasized by her orange pigmentation around her eyes, the eyes themselves being slit crimson, the long orange fox ears on top of her head, and the nine long orange fox tails swaying behind her to the beat of song.

Her choice of clothing can be considered odd as unlike those from the Shinto/youkai faction she prefers wearing Egyptian-style clothing that was really quite revealing much to the males' joy.

Kakashi tried to nonchalantly walk away hoping that she wouldn't notice him.

"Kakashi is that you?"

'Shit…'

"Hey, Tamamo how are you?"

"Fine, fine; the festivities are fun although it is a bit boring. So, I was wondering if you'll have a walk with me."

Though it was a request he could instantly tell that it was actually a demand.

'Dammit…'

"Sure, I've got some free time to spare."

"Wonderful."

She smiled while Kakashi grumbled a bit.

"So Tamamo I'm curious about why you and the others decided to come to the festival."

"Well I'm not sure about the others however I think Fujimai just wanted to introduce her daughter to those from her age group. As for me I had heard that Kushina had adopted someone… that someone being my son…"

'Shit!'

Though he & Sun have told Tamamo that Ashura was well taken care of they did not even mention that he was adopted… or the fact that the parent gave him a name.

"So, is there a reason why you & Sun failed to mention this?"

"… In all honesty we didn't think it was important…"

Tamamo gave him an unreadable look before simply shrugging.

"Well I guess not. Anyway, I came here curious to see how Kushina was doing with Kurama yet I haven't seen either of them here. Would have thought Kushina would be showing him off to everyone…"

Kakashi chuckled knowing that is something Kushina would do.

… Wait a minute.

"Who's Kurama?"

Tamamo gave him a 'Are you stupid?' look.

"My son of course."

Oh…

"Um… Tamamo… Kushina already gave him a different name… Ashura."

"Oh…"

She looked shocked at this and something flashed in her eyes for a brief second though quickly disappeared before he could identify it.

She then mumbled something that sounded like "She probably didn't know."

"Well that still doesn't explain why I haven't seen either of them here at the festival."

"Kushina felt that Ashura…" He could see Tamamo twitch at him calling the kit by that name. "… wasn't ready for the big world and she felt that she needed more time to get used to motherhood."

He prayed to every Kami he knows that Tamamo will buy that lie.

Looking at him for about a minute causing to sweat nervously she then just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I see. Well I guess it can't be helped than."

She then started walking away.

"Where you going?"

"Home. I've grown tired of this festival."

She then continued on her way.

Kakashi sighed in relief and decided to get away as fast as possible lest Tamamo decides to interrogate him some more.

Tamamo meanwhile kept walking away, her posture & expression signifying that she was bored however what she truly felt what nothing: nothing positive nor negative, just emptiness.

Tamamo then felt something wet land on the back of her hand.

Curious she looked and saw what resembled a tiny raindrop.

"Strange…" She looked up. "… it's not raining and there isn't even a single cloud in the sky."

Eventually deciding to ignore it she continued on her way, not noticing another 'raindrop' that fell on the ground…

* * *

 _Kushina's House_

Ashura was playing with his mother's hair giggling with pure innocence till he stopped.

He looked out the window, staring at a distance as he suddenly felt something… sadness, deep sadness. Yet it wasn't his own, it felt like it was coming from someone else but at the same time felt deeply connected to him.

"Ashura-chan are you alright?"

Snapping out of his daze he looked towards his mother's concerned gaze before smiling once more and giggling.

Kushina once more smiled at her innocent child as the two enjoyed each other's company unaware of the changes that will be coming their way…

* * *

Author's Notes

So here we're introduced to the rest of the Biju, also sorry if the chapter seems short to you guys.

The Two tails really is Fujimai so basically she's not going to die in this fic unlike in my other fic. However because of this Koneko will keep her name Shirone & they will not become devils. Also because of Fujimai being a Biju Kuroka & Shirone will have Jinchuuriki-like abilities.

Kasha in myths are a race of youkai that steal the corpses of people who have accumulated evil deeds. In this fic they're an offshoot of Nekomata that have Necromancy-like abilities. They are just as rare as Nekoshou.

The Three Tails' human appearance is based on Yūkimaru. His myth & name is based on the Four Celestial Beasts and his beast form will also be based on that.

Kiyohime is from Fate series and is the Five Tails instead of Kokuō.

Before any one asks yes I just made Tsunade the Six-Tailed Slug, deal with it.

Chōmei's human appearance is based on her Jinchuuriki Fū

Gyūki's human appearance is based on Cú Chulainn from SMITE while his horns are based on Kai's from Kung Fu Panda 3.

Also yes I genderbended Tsukuyomi & Susanoo deal with it!

So here we see Kushina already enjoying motherhood, Kakashi knows the Biju on a personal level, the Biju remain unaware of the whole incident, Tamamo is starting to realize she's done a terrible mistake, & Ashura has unlocked an ability he inherited from his birth mother.

Until next time!


End file.
